Suikoden V: Change of Destiny
by Varianto A
Summary: Queen Arshtat and Comander Ferid have a change of plan in Sacred Game. They make Prince Altair and Princess Lymsleia become  possibly  married! WARNING INCEST! PrinceXLym!
1. Prologue

Suikoden V : Change of Destiny

**Summary: Queen Arshtat and Comander Ferid have a change of plan in Sacred Game. They make Prince Altair and Princess Lymsleia become (possibly) married! WARNING INCEST! PrinceXLym!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden. **

**Prologue**

XXX

In kingdom of Faleyna stand a castle where bulilt on Feritas river, Sun Palace. In that castle stand a beautiful woman with bluish gray hair, and the most powerful rune over the world, sun rune laid on her head. She was looking at the calmness of Feritas River in the night when a man with ponytail brown hair, muscular build, and powerful looking aura over him approached her.

"Are you sure we need to do this Arshtat?" asked that man.

"This is what we must do Ferid. For our beloved children." The woman, Arshtat answered. "If we don't do this our children will be used by Godwin and Barrow."

The man, Ferid had a look of disagreement on his face. "But, to do this… They are siblings and still the same blood!" Ferid Yelled. "And moreover is he strong enough to beat them all?"

Arshtat looked at his husband with a very calm looks. "Don't worry Ferid. He is our son after all." Ferid want to argue but cut stop with Arshtat hand placed over his hand. "He is strong enough to beat them. Deep down he has a potential to grow even stonger."

Ferid still had disagreement look. "But still-"

"Everything will be okay Ferid. At the 'Sacred Game' everything will be revealed." Arshtat cut him off. "And beside do you want our children miserable?" She said with an embrace to Ferid.

"That plan and now this… my head hurts." Ferid said jokingly.

Arshtat chuckled. Both of them were looking at the river with a hope for peaceful future for the Faleyna. Even they don't know what future lies for their children, Prince Altair Falenas and Princess Lymsleia Falenas.

XXX

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think the grammar correct? Please don't flame me because I still new in Suikoden. Sorry if this story different from the gameline. I hope you guys give me some constructive review!**

**Varianto A**

**P.s: English is not my primary language so sorry if my grammar and words are really low level. m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't have any Suikoden properties… well maybe I have.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Well, I didn't know my job will be this hard…" The prince of Faleyn, Prince Altair Falenas said. "What do you think Lyon?" Altair asked.

The bodyguard slash The Queen's Knight Apprentice smiled solemnly. "It's better like this prince." Lyon answered. "And it means that you burn more calories."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Is that mean I'm fat Lyon?" Altair Asked with a glare. "Beside, I couldn't eat right now…"

Lyon sighed and looked at Altair "I know prince… it must be hard for you to see Princess Lymsleia marry someone she didn't know" and suddenly her eyes gave a mischievous gleam. "Well, maybe she will be engaged with someone who wants to use her." Altair imagined Lymsleia with Lyon description and had a look of despair on his face. "Or someone who wants her to be his breeding tool." Altair's face became dark and full of despair. "Or maybe…"

Before Lyon finishes her sentence Altair screamed. "NO! I WANT LET THEM!" Lyon laughed so hard even she fell back with a loud thud. Altair freed from his imagination because lyon's laughing and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. He pulled his tri-nunchaku and points them to Lyon. Lyon stopped laughing and a cold sweat dropped from her neck. "Lyon…" Altair said with a low dark voice. Lyon gulped at the monster in front her.

"Yes your Highness?"

"Get. Out." Altair swung his tri-nunchaku but easily dodged by Lyon. She said "yes your highness!" with ran over the door. Altair sighed and put his tri-nunchaku back at its holder.

"Stupid Lyon, didn't know what time to serious or not…" Altair sat at his bed. He closed his eyes and start imagined his sister. She has a long straight hair like their father, a cute face (and will be a knockout when she grow up), and what she love from her is her smile and a sweet aroma from her body. Without him knowing, his face blushed like a tomato thinking over his sister. He shook his head hoped for his head delete that thought. "No, Altair you can't! She is your sister! Even I love her… more than brother and sister"

Altair train of thought crashed when someone knocked his door. He pulled out his tri-nuchaku. Even the Godwin said that his families save within their territory; he couldn't drop his guard down. "Who's there?"

A small cute voice replied,"It's me brother." Altair sighed and put his tri-nunchaku down. He opened the door and suddenly he got a bear hug from none other then the heiress of Faleyna, Princess Lymsleia. "Oh brother, I miss you so much!" the pug-nose princess said between burying her head into his brother chest. Little that her knows that his brother face red as a cherry "Why do you always work when I felt lonely in the castle!" she gave him a look of sadness.

Altair hugged his sister. "Don't worry Lym. At least we will be together for several weeks." The prince said with assuring smile. "But please understand. This work is for you and our parents." He wiped her tears.

"Aww… it's so sweet of you, your highness." A woman voice said behind the princess. "What a beautiful love story!" Both of them looked at the woman with a blush on their face.

"Miakis! What do you mean with 'love story' !" Lymsleia hit the ceiling first. "Beside, we are just siblings who haven't see each other for a long time!"

Miakis didn't look convince by Lym's statement. "Really? Weren't you the one who cries 'I wanna see brother' at the ship?" Miakis looked at Altair. "And beside I just wanna say a love story of brother and sister. It seems someone misunderstood what I meant." She said with sing-song tones.

Altair sighed and shook his head. "Everyone will misunderstand your statement if you didn't finish your sentence first." Altair said. And then he remembered something. "Why don't you go to sleep Lym? You just arrived and exhausted right?"

Lymsleia shook her head and hug her brother harder. "No brother! I want to stay with you, please?" She looked at Altair with puppy eye.

Altair shook his head. "Nope, it doesn't work. Sleep at your room and don't wake up too late because tomorrow the sacred game begins. You need all of your energy."

The heiress looked defeated. "Alright brother… sleep well." Then she released her hug and walked out the room with Miakis on her side.

Altair sighed once again. "Sorry Lym. If you stay with me the Godwin will say bad things about you." Inwardly he wished that his sister stay with him and sleep peacefully. "I wished I have more power to protect you and everyone."

He laid down on his bed and start sleeping.

XXX

"Why does brother don't want me stay in his room!" Lym cried at Miakis shoulder. "Is he doesn't love me anymore!" she cried louder than before.

Miakis put a reassuring smile. "He love you Princess. He just has a reason…"

"What kind of reason that put me far from him!" Lym cut Miakis sentence. "Why does everything try to push e away from my brother!"

Miakis sighed. 'This is so hard.' "Princess, he loves you and that is the end." Miakis said. "Beside don't you think your brother always gave you everything you want?"

Lym thought for a second. Altair always gave her everything she wants. Flower, ball, dolls, everything. But she gave him a rude attitude in the past. 'Maybe he was angry…"

"Now go to sleep princess. Tomorrow is the big day!" then she whispered "Maybe your brother become your husband."

Lymsleia's face became red. She gave a glare to Miakis. "What do you mean Miakis! Brother doesn't compete at the sacred game!" Lym demanded

Miakis gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh he will princess! Well then good night!"

Lymsleia sat dumbfounded at bed with new information. 'Brother… become my husband?' She shook her head. 'No! We are siblings! We couldn't do such things!' then she sighed and pinched her temple. 'I wish… my brother…" Her face became red again. 'No! We can't! Agh! Stupid Miakis!'

And Princess Lymsleia didn't have a good night dream.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I don't know if my grammar is good or bad (probably bad). If you don't like my idea of this story please don't flame me. I'm new at this fic and please give me constructive reviews. And give me some ideas please. Well that's all mate!**

**Varianto A**

**P.S. : If you want to flame me please PM me. Don't worry I'll be nice (maybe).**


End file.
